


不被擁有的關係

by LLTypeA



Series: ABO滿開 [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLTypeA/pseuds/LLTypeA
Summary: 攝津萬里×月岡紬（ABO）我的ABO滿開世界線的萬紬回合……奇怪我不是說寫不出來？奇怪？但挖坑不補機率高。感覺上我就只是想寫寫看啦。（其實是寫一三 part 時被對話的表現法卡住，傾情逃避的結果就是開了從來沒打算開的頭）更新：CH2 加了點字數。本來可以算作 CH3，但那樣 CH2 真的字數太少了，看起來好可憐……
Series: ABO滿開 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807186
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

只要是在同個國家、同個教育部管轄下，各高中舉行期中測驗的時間大致上都差不多，而無論學習態度趨向光譜哪一端，學生們「打算靜下來唸書」的時間點意外地也相去不遠。  
所以，就算是貼著最低出席率到校的攝津萬里，也在這個「感覺差不多了」的時候決定拿出課本了解一下課程內容——不多忙，也就「了解一下」的程度。

但他的劇團宿舍室友對學習要付出的努力就遠不只如此。雖然學年級不同，但十座和同校的太一這段時間總是感情很好地請從事家教副業的紬針對期中測驗重點複習。有時候已經是公司職員的至先生根據複習科目也會加入授業行列，但紬才是主要的進度管理人，而且意外地斯巴達。

「我已經……連自己寫的字都要看不懂了！」

所以當萬里去廚房裝水時，才會聽到利用餐桌補習的太一發出的哀號。

紬輕輕笑著，語氣卻十分堅定：「那就把古文做個收尾，我們換個科目吧。」  
太一：「還要繼續嗎！？」  
紬：「今天要念到這裡。好好照進度一點一點來，太一這次考試就完全不用擔心了喔。」

萬里看著紬將身體湊近太一，替他在課本和補充講義上做標籤，然後與坐在他們對面的十座對上視線。

他們像野獸一樣隔著不至於衝上前互毆的距離發出威嚇。雖然不明究理，但萬里只能做出這種原始而粗魯的本能應對，但他覺得今天是十座先來挑釁的，他只是禮尚往來，合情合理。

十座：「有什麼意見啊？」  
萬里：「沒有啊，非常時期嘛。」

被二人的隔空交火夾在中間的太一顯得不知所措，紬見他們暫時沒有停止的意思，只好起身迎向萬里。當紬踏入萬里的「領域」，不知為何他就會把十座的事情拋開。也許那是作為演員的必要技能：只要站上「舞台」，就會吸引所有人的目光。  
所以現在這個人正在誘導自己注意他。只注意他。所以他才會忘了要和十座針鋒相對。

八公分的身高差距不算太多，對方只要微微抬頭就能抓到自己的眼睛，氣定神閒的模樣彷彿他們完全對等，彷彿他不是一個踏入正發出威嚇的ALPHA地盤的OMEGA。

對了。他想起來。月岡紬是OMEGA。而今這個OMEGA就站在他面前，笑著問他「要不要一起讀書」。

萬里駁斥：「才不用！我只是倒水才經過，期中考這種小事隨便念念也會過啦。」  
紬：「萬里很會唸書呢。那如果你已經複習完了，也許可以來幫忙補習？我畢竟只是偶爾才擔任家教，對現在高中生的課程不是很有把握……」

因為萬里一直盯著紬，所以他看見了。紬只是稍微調整嘴角、眉毛與眼尾，兩人之間的防壁便瞬間瓦解，不再是紬「踏進來」，而是他想「踏過去」。他產生一股想要順從紬的情緒，他周圍的空氣已然成為紬的頻率，好讓自己能融入他的。

察覺自身變化，他急迫地想懸崖勒馬，似乎只要拒絕就能保有自我，但在這一瞬，他沒有任何不答應的理由。尤其他又想起：方才紬將半個身子探到太一面前，那距離近到似乎會沾染彼此的味道，或者他現在湊過去就會聞到，也許不只太一，還有十座的，他如果留下來那還會有他自己的。

紬正被三個ALPHA包圍。為什麼他好像一點自覺都沒有？紬正值盛年，而他們每一個都是包裹著衝動的青少年，這個宿舍裡發生過一堆狗屁倒灶的事，紬和自己基於組長責任也曾牽扯其中，為何還要愚蠢地向危險靠近。

他不曉得自己現在這股脾氣究竟是針對什麼，他有自覺那其中一半是莫名其妙。他於是嘆氣，問：「紬你這樣跟三個ALPHA窩在一起，不覺得很危險嗎？」  
紬噗哧一笑：「萬里在擔心這種事嗎？真是體貼。但大家不會有問題的，而且我也學過一個很厲害的東西喔。」

萬里擺了一個完全不相信的臉。他是不太相信，但這個「完全不相信」的表情是報復紬先前對他施展的誘導。

而紬神色驟變。那氛圍要形容成生氣或憤怒都嫌淺薄，餐廳的空氣凝結成讓人無法呼吸的團塊，譬如太一抽了口氣後就憋著不動，十座寒毛直豎做出攻擊架式，而直接面對豹變的紬，萬里猝不及防，覺得自己被幾百萬根尖針穿刺而過，全身下每一吋肌膚都叫囂著不存在的尖銳的疼痛——但這一切在他們能做出更多反應之前就消逝無蹤，餐廳又恢復原本的舒適怡人，彷彿剛才的情境只是幻覺。

解開這份魔咒的是紬甜美而柔軟的聲音。他笑著說這份本領承襲自左京，缺點是太花力氣，但以表演技法而言很有意思；對紬展示的「絕技」，十座略為沉吟，認為就算左京真的對他們生氣，也不會那麼有攻擊性，太一則選擇用悲鳴評註。

「我被嚇得腦袋一片空白，剛才唸了什麼都不記得了……」  
「我很抱歉，太一……我會負起責任好好陪你唸書的。」

萬里將太一的哀鳴聲拋在背後，說自己還是打算回房自己唸書，無論紬怎拜託都不為所動，快速的離開現場。

因為他硬了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--  
> TBC→
> 
> 我想試著改變對話的寫法，但到後面又變回完全無法提示這句話發自誰的狀態……


	2. Chapter 2

＊

萬里一直到認識兵頭十座，才初次嚐到「無法得勝」的滋味、又一直到認識古市左京，才初次體會「無法反抗」的絕對壓制。他以為他領會的已經夠多了，萬萬想不到事到如今，他還能體驗「生命威脅」，而對方還是個OMEGA。他不曉得自己是被哪個環節刺激得勃起，回憶細節也只想起那個甜美柔軟的人千變萬化的姿態，尤其在理解那讓他感覺必死無疑的威嚇歸根究底只是虛張聲勢後，藏在內心深處、曾經極力收斂的征服慾便跟著性慾一起竄上。

那樣的人，讓人想攀折獨占。在萬里胸腹攀升的生之欲在此刻認定了紬，明明自己才是標記人的那方，卻彷彿被對方給標記，蒸騰的慾望讓他渾身麻癢難耐、欲求不滿，但他同時也理解這不是標記與否的問題，更重要的是這種事「不可以發生」——但直到「不可以」之前，有多遠是「可以」？他想打開那名為「月岡紬」的盒子，探看他那溫和笑容底下的真實，觸碰他那遠比外表更為灼熱深沈的火焰。

紬演的「戲」，打開了他的「真實」，留在手中的卻是無處攀附的空虛。

他搞不好也要跟太一一樣，早前念了什麼都忘得一乾二淨了。幸好，當他整理整頓，打理好心情重新打開課本，那些懷疑沒有一件成真。

＊

滿開宿舍的「讀書加強週」總算來到尾聲，大學組剩下新鮮人的皆木綴還在與通識奮鬥，大三的伏見臣帶著不容辯駁的微笑接手監督的咖哩連續技，學生組總算有正常的宵夜可以抵擋用腦過度留下的飢餓，只是花學的學生們都已經用不上了：他們考完了。也所以臣不用和誰打架就能中斷監督的愛心宵夜。

但當萬里躺在床上和其實不在隔壁的隔壁寢連線刷關時，室友的書桌燈依然敞亮。不曉得是歐高還沒考完，或只是十座本人需要補考。不管如何，萬里並不真的在意室友的成績，只覺得：花了那麼多的成本唸書，如果要補考的話也太對不起這整週的餐桌了。  
也許十座也是這麼想的，畢竟他唸書的勤奮勁兒和在排練室裡一個樣。於是萬里「很好心地」背過身去，不去嫌棄那些努力，陪著某個廢物大人推完高難關卡後，用手臂遮著眼想辦法睡了過去。

然後他突然滿頭大汗地醒來。他不確定是否做了夢、不確定驚醒自己的是什麼，直覺地朝隔壁床位望去，發現十座不在那裡，也不在書桌前——哪都沒有，房裡只有自己一人，而手機顯示的時間剛過十二點沒多久。也許自己一直籠罩在十座過份認真的氣勢下，一但沒了相應的壓力，習於警戒的潛意識才喚醒自己，但他就是渾身不對勁，儘管知道十座有一百個不在房間的合理理由，他就是覺得氣氛有哪裡奇怪。

他想起前陣子有個晚上，有兩個不要臉的在公共空間搞事。儘管他現在什麼都沒聞到，但他就覺得現在的氣氛和那天晚上很像，而他顯然對此覺得慌張，彷彿被誰一腳踏進地盤——在這個無人之境，他到底有什麼地盤可以被人侵犯？

於是他煩躁地起身，說服自己只是出去喝水，但清楚知道他就是個想巡地盤的狗。他（在想像中）皺著鼻子踏出房外，無法阻止自己分辨空氣中殘餘的味道，隨即恍然大悟：十座不是「離開房間」，而是「離開宿舍」，走得很遠了，而跟著他消失的味道還有另一個人的。他們的殘跡在玄關交會融合，一同出門去了。

這兩傢伙大半夜跑出去幹嘛？——萬里無法理解自己的焦躁，但他一定要知道紬為何不乖乖睡覺要出去和十座閒晃，或反過來說：他一個大人、一個OMEGA，大半夜拉一個未成年的ALPHA出門是想幹什麼。

這時他也懶得分辨自己認得出空氣中OMEGA的餘香是為什麼，等他恢復理智，他已經踩著拖鞋踏入僅有微薄夜燈與稀疏蟲鳴的街道走了好遠，然後看見那個二十好幾的男人和小他很多歲的高中生，像小混混一樣蹲在便利商店旁吃東西。那畫面太蠢，蠢到他忘了生氣，反正他也找不到生氣的理由、搞不懂自己幹嘛大半夜追著這種虛無的味道走來這。

然後十座一臉驚慌地發現他，趕忙將吃到一半的零食塞進塑膠袋裡。不就是便利商店的甜點嗎！他早就看見了！

「萬里怎麼也來了？」紬笑著問，笑得心虛。  
「我哪知道，你們兩個才莫名其妙吧。」  
「你又有什麼意見？」  
「啊？一個在補考邊緣的傢伙，半夜不好好睡覺跑出來幹嘛啊？」  
「你不也跑出來了。」  
「我考完了啊！」

萬里的指責合情合理，十座卻覺得怎麼也輪不到這人來管自己，又要以氣勢相搏，紬在此時擊掌出聲，中斷他們放在對方身上的注意力。

「好了。萬里說得很正確，這次是我思慮不周，讓你擔心了。」  
「我也沒特別擔心，但你們幹嘛挑這種時間來便利商店啦。」  
「也虧得你能找來這裡呢。」

紬這麼一問，總算堵住了萬里的話頭。於是萬里又丟下一句「我哪知道」，氣呼呼地就往回走，鬧得十座一臉莫名其妙，隨後也在紬的勸說下離開。他沿路都沒追上萬里，直到返回宿舍，才看到室友竟然不回房，皺著眉坐在玄關等門。他萬萬不能理解萬里今天什麼毛病。

「你怎麼回事？」

萬里用咋舌回應十座的問題，在對方發脾氣之前先開口問：

「紬先生呢？」  
「他說他要再待一下。」  
「啊？」  
「噓。」

萬里覺得眼前人有什麼臉提醒自己現在是半夜，這人大半夜和別人出門，卻把那個人放在外面自己一個人回來。都在搞什麼。

「紬先生說不想待在宿舍，我覺得這樣不好才陪著他，但你一直嚷著補考、補考，他就把我趕回來了……」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--
> 
> TBC→
> 
> 寫到一半發現這好像是自瀆的敘述。嚇了一跳。（不要自己嚇到）
> 
> 字數有夠少但我又寫到 CD 了。下次更新也許直接更動本章，也可能把本章內容塞到前一篇裡。  
> 反正讀起來一樣斷裂。
> 
> ＝＝＝＝＝  
> （更新）  
> 怎麼好意思讓萬里的兒子們（喂）死在空氣裡就這樣過了大半年……然後更新段落還是一樣空虛呢？（可憐）  
> 下一章應該要開車，但我好迷惑。搞不好又花一堆時間熱引擎最後撞車啊。
> 
> （是說我好像把ABO的荷爾蒙寫成念能力。人人都能施展完美的圓。）


End file.
